


Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 6: Ocean

by RiatheMai



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affirmation Series, Daily Writing Prompt, Established Relationship, J2AU, M/M, Married Couple, Secret Service - Freeform, Writer's Month 2020, Writing Prompt, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 (August):It was just what they’d needed after that last assignment: a week of down-time, just the two of them with no one shooting at them. Sun, sand, and a private cottage by the ocean. It was such a rare occasion; Jared couldn’t help feeling he was on another undercover assignment. One he didn't want to leave any time soon.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 6: Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I loved revisiting the two hot and madly-in-love secret service agents from my Affirmation story. I hope you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crash of the waves against the shore.

The smell of the salty air.

The feel of the sand between his toes.

No lie, it was just what he’d—they’d—needed after that last assignment: a week of down-time, just the two of them with no one shooting at them. Sun, sand, and a private cottage by the ocean. It was such a rare occasion; Jared couldn’t help feeling he was on another undercover assignment.

Just in a far nicer environment than he usually got.

The sun was just starting to set as he sat on the beach, a cool bottle of beer dripping condensation into the sand beside his hip. They’d only been there two days, but he could already feel those long-held-tight muscles loosening.

“I was wondering where you’d disappeared to,” Jensen said softly from behind him.

Jared looked back at him and couldn’t help but smile. Jensen always looked good no matter what he wore, but those soft linen shorts coupled with that bright floral shirt was a look of unexpected perfection. Especially when the cool ocean breeze offered tantalizing glimpses of his thin, fit belly.

Just one day in the sun had pinkened Jensen’s fair skin, darkening every beautiful freckle on his body. His green eyes seemed brighter, which could have been a trick of the sunset, or a happy consequence of a day spent relaxing and reading in a tropical paradise.

“You were reading,” Jared answered.

“I’m not now.”

How did he make such a simple sentence sound so damned sexy? Probably the same way he made that green floral shirt look so damned sexy.

“Mind if I join you?”

“I was hoping you would.”

To Jared’s surprise, Jensen didn’t move to sit beside him in the sand. He instead settled behind him, his long legs with their sexy subtle bow straddling Jared’s narrow hips. He pressed in close, so his groin was right against Jared’s ass, and wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist. Jared felt himself leaning back into Jensen’s strong chest.

“This is nice,” he murmured, turning his face to accept the light kiss Jensen offered.

“It is, isn’t it.” Jensen agreed. He rested his chin on Jared’s shoulder. “If I’m not careful, I might get used to this.”

Jared turned his gaze back to the setting sun, painting the sky in orange, reds, and pink. He was silent with his thoughts.

“I was just thinking earlier,” he said finally, “how this—us, being here in a place like this…it almost feels like another cover. One I’m not going to want to leave when the time comes.” He chuckled self-consciously.

“Yeah? So, what is our cover? International jet-setters? Playboy oil tycoons?”

Jared laughed, letting Jensen take more of his weight.

“Oh, I know,” Jensen continued, and his voice took on that deep purr that always set Jared’s blood on fire. “We’re two madly-in-love newly-weds on an exotic honeymoon to a private tropical island.”

Jared took Jensen’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the thin gold band on Jensen’s left ring finger. A band just like it circled his own left ring finger. Although they weren’t newly-weds anymore—hadn’t been for quite a few years now—the madly-in-love part still applied, no pretending or cover required.

“I like that one,” Jared said.

He turned in the circle of Jensen’s arms and pushed him down into the soft, cool sand. He settled between Jensen’s legs, reveling in the proof of Jensen’s interest against his own. Jensen drew the tie from around Jared’s hair and ran his fingers through the long, windblown strands as Jared leaned down to kiss him.

Behind them, the waves continued to crash against the shore. The sun continued to set.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
